


Our Thirst: Vehn's Punishment

by TinderWulf



Series: Our Thirst [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: They keep me in a cold, wet cell as I await what they decide to do with me. I am a traitor, unworthy of life after what I’ve done. I bring shame to my family. No matter what the Moshae says, I only bring shame.Evfra…is not known for his kindness. It has served our people well in the war. Skutt. I expect I’ll die down here from starvation. It only seems fitting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated sporadically. It's a semi-slow process as I try to delve into Vehn's character.
> 
> Tumblr will have only his journal notes from his POV. This fic is just going back through and rewriting the fic with a little depth from Vehn. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it and bear with me as I try my hand at the Pet's side of the story.

The chair was cold, but Evfra far colder as Vehn waited for his fate. He was exhausted. The cell they kept him in wasn’t comfortable. But at least he received regular meals. Unlike Kadara’s prison. 

Vehn stiffened when the door to Evfra’s office opened, the resistance leader humming in pleasure as the room’s other tenants disappeared. The man radiated a sexual aura the closer the Pathfinder got to him. If it weren’t for Vehn’s current state of mind, he’d be disgusted. But he couldn’t find a flicker of care inside of him. 

He sits in the chair with his head down in a show of acceptance. His fate was currently being argued by an angry Pathfinder and the gruff resistance leader. He was to be a slave. A fate worse than death. Vehn Terev would suffer as the Moshae had. It was fitting, he had to admit.

* * *

The walk through the markets was exactly as he expected it to be. He was completely ignored. The Pathfinder escorted him through the impressive vessel, no crew in sight. He wondered briefly if she did that purposely. Was she ashamed? It mattered little, though he should have paid more attention to the talks as he awaited what was to be done with him.

The Pathfinder’s quarters were spacious. 

“Sit,” she commanded. Hey obeyed, what else could he do?

When she asked him if he would killer her, he was surprised. Killing her would defeat the purpose of the punishment. He answered honestly. The Moshae was fond of the Pathfinder, everyone knew that. Being a slave was more preferable than being eaten alive.

Armor, she wanted her armor cleaned. He could do that. Cleaning armor was something he was good at. Maybe this sentence as her slave wouldn’t be so bad if his work included cleaning armor. Vehn was grateful. 

Access to food and water, anytime he wished it would seem. She would not starve him this day. 

**Journal Log:**

I spend my first _novoa_ as the Pathfinder’s slave listening to her sleep as I clean the sand from her armor. The armor itself is different from what I’m used to. Less smooth surfaces and more crevices for the sand to hide. 

I am trying to be grateful, she hasn’t beat me thus far. It remains to be seen if the peace will last. These _vesoan’s_ could prove to be just as dangerous as the kett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This process is slow as I go back through the first fic of the series from Sara's POV and write a chapter from Vehn's POV.
> 
> I have no beta so please ignore mistakes in spelling and grammar.

When the doctor came to get him, he was worried. Vehn hadn’t noticed any signs of anger from the Pathfinder, but she had told him to stay in her quarters. Going down the hall could put him on the receiving end of her anger. From what he’d heard, which was little, the Pathfinder was ferocious in battle. 

Vehn sighed internally. How far he’d fallen. Vehn Terev used to be a proud name, a strong name. A name many knew simply from his work in the resistance. One of the Moshae’s most trusted, and Evfra’s most called on.

Now he was nothing. 

With a sigh, he stood and followed the doctor. This small act of rebellion was all he would allow himself. He sat on the table she told him to but refused to undress without the Pathfinder’s permission. 

The room was cold as he waited for his mistress. _Mistress._ It felt wrong in his mouth, but it was truth. She was his mistress. His keeper. He hoped she let him eat more than the human on Kadara. Sloanne had starved him. No food, no sun. 

When the Pathfinder entered the medbay, his stomach clenched in fear. Her command and tired tone surprised him. With a nod, he stood and undressed. There was no point in being shy with his mistress. That she allowed him clothing at all was a blessing from the stars.

The Pathfinder had confirmed his treatment in Kadara, though Vehn didn’t say anything. He hadn’t been given permission to speak when he wasn’t spoken to directly. 

While angara were resistant to cold, it was hard to not feel the chill when you lacked the proper nutrition. Vehn followed his mistress quietly as she took him back to her quarters.

“Vehn, you need to rest,” his mistress said as she checked her wrist…omnitool. They called it an omnitool “It's nightfall, take my bed and I'll be back later. I've got work to do around the ship.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Vehn replied in a raspy, tired tone. That she let him sleep on the bed and not the floor…It made him feel more emotion than he expected to feel after falling so far. Thankful, he was thankful.

* * *

Getting rest in a soft bed had been more difficult than he had anticipated. A mere few hours of sleep would not be enough, but it would have to do, he thought as he took in the stars above Aya. They were beautiful. 

The opening of the door made him stiffen.

“Vehn, here are your things,” his mistress told him as he turned from the window. She bought him clothing? And bedding and lotions. The gratefulness he felt inside his tired soul was near overwhelming.

When he pulled his eyes away from the cart to thank her, she was naked. But what caught his attention was a familiar lotion. Angara made for muscle aches. Vehn quickly dropped in front of her and took the lotion from her hands before cursing himself as he looked up at her. When she said nothing but scooted up the bed and lay down fully, he opened the bottle and saturated his hands before carefully applying it to one odd foot.

The human foot was just as strange as it was intriguing.

But it was her vocal appreciation of the enjoyment that made him feel a very familiar heat in his body. His mistress sounded very angaran. So he experimented with the way he massaged the pinkish flesh on the bottom of her foot before he gripped the other. Her vocals intensified. It was too easy, he thought. His hands easily engulfed her small feet, his thumb nearly as wide.

When the lotion’s effects began to dissipate, he stopped. There was no hiding the bulge or the scent that hit his nose moments after he stood. When no order came for him to please her, he turned to the cart to take care of the items she’d brought for him.

**Journal Log**

I took a chance today letting another order me to the medbay, I should consider myself lucky that my mistress didn’t beat me when we returned to her quarters. Instead, she ordered me to rest in her bed. A bed, not the floor.

I am unable to sleep. My mind is still haunted from my own decisions that nearly killed our beloved Moshae. My soul punishes me every time I close my eyes. But I deserve it. I deserve all of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Soaking in the sun on Kadara was probably the most enjoyable. He didn’t care for the place, but the desert proved useful for recharging.

The Pathfinder had left some hours ago on a mission. Since Vehn didn’t know how long they’d be on Kadara, he thought he’d go ahead and soak up the sun before redressing and waiting to attend his mistress’ armor. 

But when she came in groaning, Vehn wasn’t sure what that meant until her armor started falling carelessly to the floor. His mistress was in pain, her skin a little more red than it had been when she left. Then he saw some dust fall from her hair. She would want to bathe.

Quickly grabbing the needed supplies, or at least what he thought was needed, he awaited her by the door. There was going to have to be so much learning to make sure he took care of her so that he continued to be treated kindly. 

Getting a crash course in cleaning what humans called hair was the first on his list. He concentrated hard on massaging the gel into her hair. Shampoo it was called. Vehn didn’t know what that was but it was what she pointed to. He knew he put too much on her head when it took a while to rinse out. He applied the next bottle that she pointed to before he grabbed the angaran soap. 

The soap was meant to soothe sensitive skin. The scent was of his favorite fruit. Vehn wasn’t sure how humans massaged soap onto the skin, but angara used their hands. Most of their hygiene products were made specifically to work with their bioelectrics. The only way for his mistress to gain the effects, no matter how small, was for him to cleanse her with his hands. 

Her sigh told him he was doing a good job. It was oddly fulfilling to him. Once a proud warrior, now a slave.

Until he reached her breasts. Then he felt the familiar heat in his loin as his body responded to her pleased sighs. Vehn did the best he could to keep his erection from touching her. He didn’t want to anger her after he’d worked so hard to please her as he washed the battle from her body.

The gliding of his cock across her made him tense as he waited for punishment. “My apologies, Mistress,” he said quickly, his voice barely a whisper.

When she turned the water off, he quickly wrapped her in a towel. He’d not brought one for himself, but it mattered not. He was a slave after all. He’d lost simple luxuries the moment he betrayed the Moshae.

Guiding her to the bed, he removed the towel and caught stray droplets of water before drying her hair the best he could. Once he completed his task, he dimmed the lights in hopes that her after battle bathing would make her feel more relaxed. He was correct.

Mistress’ body was shivering as he kneeled between her legs, the massage lotion ready to be used to aid in her relaxation. Vehn caressed her gently as he made his way up her body. Without knowing how difficult her battles were and which muscles she used the most, he had to guess.

By the stars the way her back arched off of the bed had him entranced as his hands moved the lotion over her breasts. Before he could inhale, his upper chest was pinned between her legs. Such strength in her odd shaped legs.

“Hands back where they were,” she ordered. He complied immediately, his erection twitching when she sighed. “Use your mouth.”

This was not a new concept to him. This he could do. He inhaled sharply when her scent filled his nose and flavors glided on his tongue. She tasted wonderful. Vehn gladly devoured his mistress, her whimpers and moans urging him on as he found different ways to please her. When the weak field around her began to expand, and her hips grinding up into his mouth, he removed his hands from her breasts without permission to pin her hips in place.

Then she was arching again. To see such a beautiful sight filled him with intense desire. Never did he think he’d find humans attractive, but this one was quickly proving him wrong.

As she came down from the stars, Vehn set to cleaning up the water and dirty clothing while doing his best to ignore his arousal.

“Do _not_ masturbate, Vehn.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied huskily. His punishment for moving his hands. His groin ached, but there were far more painful things.

Unable to deal with the cloth on his still hardened length, he set to work on cleaning her armor naked. Her soft snores filling the air.

**Journal Log**

Being treated with kindness on this ship is a little disorienting. I expected to be beaten and chained. Not unlike an animal. But the Pathfinder give me freedom from being caged. I can eat when I please and soak up the sun when needed. 

The only way to show my appreciation is to make sure she is completely cared for. Her body is very different from the angara female, but it hold its own beauty. Her taste is delectable making her orders on oral pleasure quite enjoyable. I shouldn’t enjoy it, but I do. 

The Vehn Terev I remember would have been disgusted. The traitor that I am now…only grateful. Stars, I’m so grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. I want to thank you so much for your crazy amount of patience as my summer was overrun. This fic is done and I do hope you enjoy Vehn's side. Please ignore any errors as I didn't use a beta.

Sleeping was still difficult though he knew he would adapt as he had so many times in the past. The wound on her bared hip made him pause. He’d forgotten to take care of that last night. Hoping that she wouldn’t be angry, Vehn dressed and went to the medical office.

“Doctor,” he called gently so not to startle her.

“Yes, Vehn?”

“My mistress has a wound on her hip…” but before he could ask anything else, she stood and handed him a small packet.

“Just a thin layer,” she told him. He bowed and returned to his Mistress. 

With her still sleeping, Vehn opened the packet and applied it to the wound, doing his best not to let his eyes stray. He didn’t have the right to enjoy her without her verbal permission. 

The new species in the galaxy turned the angaran people upside down. Until an alliance was formed and friendships were made. But Vehn never thought he’d find them attractive in any way. Interesting, yes, but then new things often were. At least to him. But attractive?

Perhaps it was her kindness that Vehn found himself drawn to. Seeing the mark on her shoulder, he applied more of the liquid to it. It almost looked like a bite mark, but he wasn’t familiar enough with the type of wound to draw a conclusion.

Placing the packet on the bedside table, Vehn straightened and left to learn what humans had for their morning meal. Although the time was closing in on the afternoon meal. Vehn would have to ask. He just hoped he wasn’t out of place for doing so. 

The compassion she gave him thus far was helping to soothe his inner turmoil, which would make punishment from her hands all the worse.

When he entered the kitchen, the only other person there was the short-haired blonde. “Excuse me,” he said to get her attention.

“Yes?” 

“What do humans eat for their morning meal?”

“Is she up?” the human asked.

“No,” Vehn replied.

“She’ll definitely want breakfast then,” the human said as she turned toward the storage. “I’m Cora by the way, Ryder’s second in command.”

“Nice to meet you,” Vehn replied automatically as Cora began to pull things from every direction. It was overwhelming as she fixed a tray of food while she was explaining what she was doing. With his thanks to Cora, Vehn lifted the tray to return to his assigned quarters.

But his mistress was no longer in bed. And her body, stars it was muscular with colored patches. Bruises, he thought. She was stunning even with the odd colors scattered on her skin.

“Dress me,” she ordered.

Quickly setting the tray aside, he obeyed. With very little guidance, he covered her body with ease before she took her place at her desk. Vehn immediately began to arrange her breakfast as she powered on her terminal.

Being a Pathfinder must come with a work load similar to the resistance leaders.

There was nothing left for him to do but await her orders. Taking a seat on her couch, he watched her read over her missive’s as she slowly ate. The quiet was nice, but he was beginning to feel the strain of not having another bioelectric field nearby. He wouldn’t complain. It would be unwise after all she’s given him.

When she called her members to prepare to disembark, Vehn quickly arranged her armor on the table and waited until she was ready.

The way her body stretched was almost hypnotizing. Angara didn’t bend like that. It almost looked painful if not for her quiet sigh. When she stood and took a step toward her gear, Vehn was on his feet helping her put the first layer on.

The armor itself was a little confusing but his mistress didn’t complain as he fumbled to clasp pieces together.

“Thank you, Pet,” she told him. Vehn was hit with surprise from the thrill that went down his spine at the name. His field wavered briefly as a blush heated his face. “Did I upset you?”

“No, Mistress,” Vehn replied near breathless.

“Then please explain why your face darkened,” she commanded.

His face darkened further, “I am blushing, Mistress.”

Keeping his head down was easy. Not knowing what emotions were showing on her face was not. But Vehn did not wish to anger her by raising his head and meeting her eyes. The cold armor that gripped his chin made him flinch. Until she gently tilted his head up to look at him. Only then did he let go of the fear. “Do you like it when I call you 'Pet'?”

He blinked several times before answering, “It is not unpleasant, Mistress.”

She hummed and let him return to his bow. “I don't know when I'll return. You have permission to seek out Jaal if you are in need of company.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he replied. He hadn’t displeased her, he thought. By the stars this was so difficult to adjust to.

The fear lingered still, as she walked away. Slaves weren’t meant to be treated like his mistress was treating him. They were meant to be humiliated. Beaten. Degraded.

An alien of all people saving him from a fate worse than death.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, his mistress came and went. Vehn tried his best to keep up with her schedule. The humans were rather demanding of their pathfinder. The constant lack of sleep on his part while trying to make sure she was cared for had left him exhausted. 

It wasn’t until Jaal reassured him that his mistress was out with the crew did he feel he could rest. He lay down on the cot, grateful for a bed, before his exhaustion overtook him.

When he awakened, his mistress was face down in her bed. Completely naked. 

It was frustrating. Especially when his dreams had been filled with sexual pleasure. Vehn wanted nothing more than to masturbate this morning but his mistress forbade it.

If human alcohol was anything like angaran, she would wake in pain. He waited nearby for hours, cleaning and straightening her quarters, until he heard her first pained moan. His erection had still not subsided but there was little he could do about it. 

Vehn hoped a cold towel worked for humans like it did for his people. He began to think he was wrong when she inhaled sharply. He bowed his head, ready to be punished for his mistake.

Instead of the reprimand, his cock was engulfed with wet heat. All he could do was breathe and keep his hands clenched at his sides even though Vehn wanted nothing more than to touch her. And the way her small human mouth moved… By the stars it was incredible.

But she stopped. Vehn shuddered, near tears. Torture, more torture to endure. His cock wouldn’t be able to handle much more teasing. It would be painful for him, so very painful. He looked at her, begging her to give him relief. 

It was so difficult to watch her lay back on her bed, her beautiful body splayed before him as her hands touched her own skin. Her moans made his breath hitch. Then she was pushing a pillow under her wide hips, her juices glistening under the lights. He kneeled as she motioned him to, let her pull his body down over hers but until she gave him permission…

“Fuck me!” she told him. He was afraid to hurt her, afraid she’d hurt him in return. “Damn it, Vehn. Grab my hips and fuck me like you’re desperate for release.” He couldn’t stop the shudder wracking his body at the trust. He did as he was ordered, her moans the only sign he needed that she enjoyed his roughness.

How long had it been since he’d fucked like this? Skkut it was so arousing. He growled at the pleasure her blunt nails brought him.

Then she was moving her legs. Her flexibility highly desired in their people. No signs of strain as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. “You better come inside me, Pet,” she told him roughly.

The growl that left him was unintentional as he thrust hard into her, his orgasm speeding to be released. She had no clue the trust she just gave him to empty himself inside her very flexible body. Then he was seeing stars, her body clenching around him as her moans filled the room.

He carefully eased himself out of her, her eyes closed and her body relaxed as he got a clean warm wash cloth to wash away his seed. By the stars he felt _tavetara_ ; reborn from the release.

“Come here, Vehn,” his mistress whispered. He stiffened, worried he’d done something wrong, but he obeyed. But then she was kissing him. Almost tenderly. His shoulders relaxed as he tasted her tongue for the first time before she retreated, her finger caressing his cheek. “You’ve pleased me well, Pet.” She complimented. He flushed at the praise, so very grateful. “This morning and last night when I selfishly used you for my own release as you slept.”

Shock hit him first, anger second, arousal last. She worked him up but gave him release. Who was he to argue with that when his treatment could be so much worse. Skkut it could be nightmarish. “Use me as you need, Mistress,” he whispered. And he’d meant it. She’d yet to hurt him. He had no reason not to trust her.

“Such a good Pet you are,” she told him before giving him another gentle kiss, her _shena_ blessedly soft. “Now it’s time to dress me for my day.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Vehn replied as he set to work to make sure his Mistress was prepared for her day as the Pathfinder.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Pathfinder was busy, Vehn dressed and sought out Jaal. Not only to thank him for the kindness shown to him, but for the companionship. Vehn didn’t deserve it, but Jaal had been kind regardless.

It wasn’t something he pushed, Jaal kept his field tight when Vehn visited. It wasn’t unexpected given the situation and how close Jaal was to the Moshae. But the teammate of his mistress was slowly forgiving him. Teaching him. When Jaal left the ship, Vehn returned to his mistress’ quarters to await whatever she had planned. Some kind of lesson, he was the pupil.

“Ryder,” a voice said making him tense suddenly and bow his head.

“Evfra,” his mistress replied. He could hear the smile she held for her lover.

“Would you like your slave to leave?” Evfra asked her, cloth hitting the floor. 

“No,” she said with a sigh, Vehn’s fingers twitching. “My Pet needs to see how you please me, so he can learn.”

 _Skutt._ Vehn raised his head to do as he was expected. To _paara_ ; learn.

“As you wish,” the resistance leader growled. 

Vehn watched in interest as the angara devoured her mouth like he’d been starving to taste her. Evfra bit her neck and she moaned in pleasure. The arousal he felt couldn’t be helped as his Mistress enjoy the rough handling. Red, angry marks trailed to her breasts. The resistance leader was intense and intimidating, but his Mistress loved it. Her eyes darkened as her hair was pulled so Evfra could look at her.

The small smirk the woman held was the only tell Vehn saw when the woman forcefully pushed Evfra to the bed, only using her weight as she climbed over him and pinned his hands above his head. Vehn tensed, worried that she’d gone too far. But Evfra let her have him.

Her moans of pleasure made Vehn’s skin tingle, his erection peeking from his sheath. As rough as his Mistress had been forcing Evfra on his back, the leader returned in kind. He shoved her off and entered her from behind. The thrusts were hard and her cries intoxicating as Evfra bit down on her and filled her.

Vehn’s skin felt electrified as he watched the pair catch their breath before Evfra rose and began dressing. “I must return to my duties, Ryder, though I’d much rather fall asleep with you and take you again when we wake.”

“We both know you can’t sit still that long, Evfra. That’s why there’s a cot in your office.”

Evfra laughed, the sound surprising Vehn. “You know me too well it seems, human.” The resistance leader kissed her, pressing his head to hers in a lover’s farewell. “Until we meet again, Ryder.”

“Evfra.”

As soon as the door closed, Vehn was up and ready to assist her. “Do you wish to be cleaned, Mistress?”

“Hmm,” she said before meeting his eyes. “Did you learn anything, my Pet?” 

He couldn’t stop the pleased feeling coursing through him at the name. “Yes, Mistress. Can I have permission to ask a question?”

“Yes,” she replied as she sat up and turned toward him. He appreciated that.

“Are all humans as sexually exploratory as you?”

“Probably not, but I can’t speak for all of them,” she answered, her tiny nose scrunched up. “Battle is high stress, as you know. For humans, it releases what we call adrenaline. Often times that leaves some of us aroused.”

The answer he understood. “But earlier you said something about stress relief. For angara, sex releases a hormone that helps to relax our bodies. Is it the same for humans?”

“Yes, anymore questions, Pet?” She asked him with a soft smile.

That she’d humored him with two was good enough for him. “No, Mistress.”

“Good,” she said as she used his body to stand on her knees. “Now give me a kiss and get me dressed. I have some work to do.”

That was definitely a demand he didn’t have to be told twice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the last of our favorite Pet. For now I have no plans to continue. If it does, it'll be under Our Thirst 2 (what little bit I have saved on my comp) and will continue on after Meridian.
> 
> Thank you for your patience as my life got busy during the summer. I appreciate all of you! <3

Time passes quickly for Vehn. He spends far more time staring out of the window in his Mistress’ quarters than he should. It was hard not to. The tension coiled inside of him, his own fault he knew. But he needed to get off the ship. He needed a change in scenery. But he was in no position to request it. He was a slave. A well care for slave.

“Pet, we’re leaving the ship. Put some clothes on,” his mistress ordered. 

Leaving the ship? “Mistress?” Vehn asked as he did his best to hide the hope he felt blossom.

“While we are out, you are to walk next to me, not behind me.” His shoulders tensed. Had he displeased her? “You are not my slave outside of this ship. My crew will treat you as their equal, just as they do on the ship.” What was happening? “These people can’t know I have a slave. Our people don’t do that. There are laws against that. When we leave the Tempest, you are Vehn Terev. _Not_ my ‘Pet’. Do you understand?”

She was ashamed of him. “Yes, Mistress.” He must have disappointed her. The feeling of hope was quickly smothered with sorrow. Vehn Terev, a failed soldier. Now a failed slave. 

“Come here, Pet,” she ordered softly. His body relaxed as she kissed his face. Tension leaving slowly as she rewarded him with affection. “I am not ashamed of you and you haven’t displeased me. It _has_ to be this way or there will be backlash against me.”

A relieved breath left his lungs as he looked down at her. He didn’t want to cause her more trouble than she already dealt with on a daily basis. “I understand, Mistress.”

She smiled up at him, “Now let’s go get off the ship for a while.”

Vehn looked around excitedly. The Nexus was huge! And a wonder. Completely different from Angaran buildings. His mistress let him learn from each of the VI’s in the cultural center. Her soft smile relaxing him further with each terminal he stopped at. So many different species, it was amazing.

Then he got to meet her _vasaa-nari_ ; twin, in what she called the MedBay. It was odd to see the same mannerisms his mistress had coming from a male, though Vehn knew they were a shared soul. But the pair showed a closeness that only siblings that went through trauma could share. It was something Vehn had never got to experience with his own _bosora_. He’d been too busy fighting for the resistance. Too busy betraying them.

By the time they made their way back to the ship, night had come. Even a station in space could imitate nighttime. The technology was so different from theirs. 

“I want to shower,” his mistress said as they entered her quarters.

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied and began to gather her favorite soaps. It had taken time to learn her preferred scents. 

The Pathfinder was tired, that much was easy to discern as she used the shower stall to rest her forehead. It didn’t stop the pleased flush that quickly covered his face and neck when she sighed. Stars she was incredible. So beautiful. He wanted to be her slave always.

When she rolled her hips forward into the hand he’d slid between her thighs, he knew what she wanted. What she needed. Her skin gave easy under his teeth, her gasp of pleasure making him shudder as his erection slipped free. 

Vehn kissed and bit every piece of flesh he could reach on his Mistress as she rocked against his hand. Stars he needed release desperately. He hoped she’d give him that, he thought as he effortlessly hilted inside of her. She’d teased him for weeks, leaving him on the brink of release before denying him. 

“Make me cum, Pet,” she ordered huskily, his hips snapping hard into her. Grabbing her hair, he jerked her head back and thrust again. His fingers worked quickly on her clit trying to bring her to completion before he came. It was difficult. So very difficult, especially as her moans grew louder and her heat fluttered around him. “You’re such a good Pet,” he breathed and stars if it wasn’t arousing. His growl made her gasp. “So good,” she told him. She was close. Vehn could tell by the hitch in her breath and the whimpers falling from her plump lips. 

Vehn released her beautiful hair to anchor her to him, his teeth finding purchase on her shoulder as he thrust up into her roughly. The way her walls fluttered around him and her cries filled the room nearly left him breathless. He grunted in surprise, then moaned when she turned her head and bit his lip. “Inside me again, Pet.”

His body shuddered as he held her tight against him and spent himself inside of her glorious, alien body. Her sighs as he twitched inside of her quickly brining his mind back to the present. The Pathfinder’s feet were off the ground, her arms wrapped behind his head as she held on to him. 

Carefully, he let her body slide back down, his mouth gently kissing the marks he left on her neck and shoulder. Whether it was out of praise or guilt, he wasn’t sure. Probably both. Grateful for release, but guilt for leaving such red marks on her soft body. “Thank you, Mistress,” he whispered.

He took his time cleansing her, making sure there was nothing left behind before he lifted her and carried her to her bed. He dried her with as much care. 

With a large battle coming, Vehn knew she would need the rest. The others on the ship were preparing for a large, hopefully end of the war with the kett. Tension was high, especially in his Mistress. Grabbing the warming lotion, he began to massage her muscles to bring her relaxation. It didn’t take long for her soft sighs to be replaced by a soft and steady breathing as she succumbed to sleep.

There was a time Vehn thought he’d never he’d heal after betraying the angara’s most beloved. A time when he prayed for death.

But the Pathfinder changed him. Slowly.

With affection and care, making his broken soul heal.

Vehn knew his time with her would end, but he hoped she would let him stay. He would do anything for her, anything she asked. This human woman was his _anj_. His anchor.

She satisfied a part of him he never knew existed. A hunger that surprised him.

A thirst.

For tenderness.


End file.
